The Eyes of Lily Evans
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: He felt her absence like a hole in his chest. And it was harder, still, because she had never been his to lose. Snape is finally reunited with his lovely Lily, even if it wasn't in the way he expected it to be. R&R!


**The Eyes of Lily Evans**

**By: PeachyKeen13**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**A/N: I saw the midnight showing of Harry Potter yesterday and bawled my eyes out! That part with Snape and Lily seriously made me dislike James Potter:P I thought that the two of them deserve some respect of happiness, so here it is!**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was glad that he was dying.<p>

The pain? That was nothing. A physical weakness. A form of power that his body could not endure. He knew that death was inevitable the moment that Lord Voldemort began speaking of the Elder Wand's true master. And he had to fight a smile as Voldemort told his snake to strike. He would see his lovely Lily soon.

When Voldemort and Nagini had left Snape alone, and dying, he had been pleased. A moment more, just _one more moment_, and he would again be with the only woman he had ever truly loved.

That's when he became slightly aware of another presence in the room.

It was Harry, of course. But even that could not bother Snape. He felt oddly at peace; he did not feel the pain. Harry looked at him, almost with pity, and Snape shed tears. Though many would mistake them for tears of pain or remorse, Snape knew that they were tears of joy.

And very special tears, too. These tears held his most precious memories; the memories of Lily. The memories that he had held close to for seventeen years while he grieved over her. Her absense was like a hole in his chest. And it was harder still, because Lily had never been his to lose.

"Take...them...take...them..." Snape murmured to Harry, trying to convey to him that he should see where Snape truly stood. And Harry Potter - half of Lily, the one she had died for - deserved to know the truth.

Harry collected Snape's tears, and Snape looked at Harry.

Harry wasn't meeting Snape's eyes. Whether it was because he was frightened of Snape's unavoidable death or he didn't like Snape enough just to make eye contact did not matter. Snape stared at Harry, and begged, "Look at me."

And - once more - Snape's black eyes met the emerald green of Lily Evans's beautiful eyes.

"You have your mother's eyes." Snape whispered. He stared at them for what seemed like forever (but was probably only a moment) before a powerful wind took over Snape's entire body, and he died.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape opened his eyes. He felt weightless; as if nothing could ever harm him again. He felt happy and loved.<p>

He looked all around him; it was white. That was all. Just white. But it didn't frighten Snape; it was a happy place, that much he could tell.

Snape wasn't sure how long he was in the White before the shapes started to appear. At first, the area in which Snape stood seemed to consist of nothing but endlessness, when all of a sudden, Snape saw swings.

They were swinging back and forth, all by themselves. And they were a brilliant, brilliant red.

The sudden colors that appeared almost made Snape dizzy. The sky was a lovely shade of blue, the grass a gorgeous green; the flowers were an audacious purple, and the sunshine was an amazing yellow.

Eventually, the swings stopped swinging by themselves, and acquired the help of two young girls; one eleven, one nine. The elder one was plain looking, and snooty. But the nine year old...even then, so perfect. Beautiful red hair. Fair, fair skin. And she had the eyes of Lily Evans.

Snape watched in astonishment as a boy appeared in the scene. The nine year old girl was holding a blooming flower in her hand, and the elder sister was yelling at her. Snape saw the boy talk to them, and the two girls ran away. The boy looked down, saddened, but also euphoric. He had spoken to her! The girl with the beautiful eyes.

"We were so young."

Snape turned to see Lily standing next to him, in all of her perfection. She had not changed in the years since Snape saw her last. Her red hair, just as smooth and beautiful. Her fair, fair skin. And her stunning eyes.

"Lily?" Snape whispered, as hot tears poured from his eyes.

"Hello, Sev." Lily smiled at him.

Death hadn't seemed real until he saw her face.

"You're here." Snape said, embracing his best friend in a hug.

"I believe you mean to say that _you_ are _here_." Lily laughed. "But I know what you mean."

"I am so, so sorry, Lily." Snape said, and Lily didn't need to ask what he meant; she knew.

"I know that you are, Sevarus. I saw you cry yourself to sleep for years. And I still feel so incredibly guilty that _I _was the one who put you through that; you didn't deserve it, no matter how angry I was at you. I knew, deep in my heart, that you never meant to call me that. I knew. And I know now." Lily said.

"You need not apologize." Snape said.

But Lily laughed. "I'm not as perfect as you give me credit for, Sev."

Snape chuckled, but disagreed on the inside.

"Thank you, Severus. So much." Lily continued fervently.

"For what?" Snape asked.

"For looking after Harry, of course." Lily said.

"I did it for you." Snape said.

"I know that." Lily said, smiling playfully. "I saw your Patronus. It was really a doe?"

"Of course." Snape said.

"You loved me _that_ much?" Lily whispered.

"Always." Snape promised.

And then, Severus Snape did what he had dreamt of a hundred thousand times. He bent down, and kissed Lily.

The kiss lasted forever, and ended in an instant. And as they pulled away, Snape stared into the never ending depths of the eyes of Lily Evans.

* * *

><p>Awee! I hope that you liked this little fluff:) Please Review!<p>

~PeachyKeen13

PS: I'm sorry if this has been done a million times, I just wanted to try one of my own;)


End file.
